The present disclosure relates generally to carbon allotrope fabrication and, more particularly, to a method for forming high strength carbon allotropes from common carbon materials.
New carbon allotrope families have been discovered. These new carbon families may include amorphous-carbon, M-carbon, C8-carbon, W-carbon, T-carbon, and Z-carbon, for example. These new allotropes have hardness comparable to the hardness of diamond as well as distinguishing energy bandgap energies. Current methods of forming these carbon allotropes from graphite or fullerene or carbon nanotubes require high pressures and high temperatures.